


It Was All Over A Dog.

by BunnyJess



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Cuddles, Dinner, F/M, Fluff, Good relationship, Happy, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, demi Jason Todd, mentions of John Wick, pan Kyle rayner, pan rose wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: Just, did they really have to be arguing over John Wick again. It was getting worn thin at this point. Especially considering they’d been arguing the same points for the past three days. Jason deeply regretted suggesting the third film for movie night. This shit always happened.“Oh don’t give me that you pocket-sized princess! Out of the three of us it’s you who falls asleep during films more than I do.” Jason counted to three and then heard the familiar sound of Kyle crying out in pain as Rose flicked him in the nuts.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Kyle Rayner/Rose Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47
Collections: Jason Rare Pair Challenge





	It Was All Over A Dog.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Belfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belfire/gifts).



> This was for my baby sibling on their birthday. Our own little OT3. Love you babe ❤️

The front door slammed open, handle crashing into the wall loud enough to be heard over the music coming from the kitchen. Jason Todd tolled his eyes as he continued working away at dinner. Rolling out the fresh pizza bases to go with the garlic bread he’d be turning the homemade baguettes into.

He could hear their arguing and it made him contemplate putting anchovies on both their pizzas. He might have loved Rose Wilson and Kyle Rayner with his entire being, would gladly jump in front of bullets for them, that didn’t mean he liked them when they got into squabbles over stupid shit like a couple of rowdy kids.

“-and another thing, if he’s such a great assassin how comes he ends up so bloody and beaten all the time.” Kyle snarked at the small woman.

“He _only_ fights other assassins! Come on Kyle, did you sleep through the three films or what? Besides it’s sweet he did all that to avenge the dog his late wife got him.” She gave as good as she got in their arguments, Jason could give her that.

Just, did they really have to be arguing over _John Wick_ again. It was getting worn thin at this point. Especially considering they’d been arguing the same points for the past three days. Jason deeply regretted suggesting the third film for movie night. This shit always happened.

“Oh don’t give me that you pocket-sized princess! Out of the three of us it’s you who falls asleep during films more than I do.” Jason counted to three and then heard the familiar sound of Kyle crying out in pain as Rose flicked him in the nuts.

Of all the things to bring up during a friendly argument with Rose there were three things you didn’t touch. One, her overprotective, and frankly creepy, mercenary father. Two, her failed attempt at being on the Titans; they’d all failed at that so it was a moot point. Lastly, you never, ever mentioned her height. At 5’4’’ she was the smallest of them, easily dwarfed by Kyle’s 6’ and Jason’s 6’2’’. Safe to say it was a touchy subject, made all the worse by her brother and father towering over her too. They saw the height as a reason she needed extra protection. Jason and Kyle saw it for the advantage it was. Didn’t mean to say they wouldn’t put their foot in it occasionally.

Strong arms wrapped around his waist and a head thumped into his back. “Have fun out with Ky?” Jason asked without stopping his motions loading the pizzas up for one very active hero and two very active anti-heroes.

He heard her muttering against him and just decided to wait her out. Rose wasn’t actually pissed at Kyle. If she was she’d have stormed into the kitchen in a blaze of ranting glory and not paused to hug him. Too caught up in releasing her frustration without needing to go down to their gym and punch the living daylights out of the training dummy.

She stayed attached to him as Jason moved to transfer the pizzas onto the stone he’d been heating inside the oven. It was lucky they were both so highly trained otherwise they’d have ended up in a tangle of limbs. He shut the oven and put on a timer for ten minutes.

Turning around with such a tight grip around his waist was slightly difficult and awkward but soon enough he could see his Rose. “Hey Doll,” he leant down and kissed her. A chaste thing just to welcome her home.

“Hey,” she whispered back, threading her fingers into his hair and pulling him down for a deeper kiss.

“No hello for me?” Kyle fake pouted from the doorway. Shoulder resting on the jam and arms crossed over his chest. Green eyes a slight violet hue thanks to the sapphire power of his white ring.

Jason snorted at him. “Not right now, Rose is more deserving that you, you heathen. Chatting shit about Wick.” He tucked a strand of white hair behind Rose’s ear and winked at her.

She hid her face in his chest in a vain attempt to hide her giggles. Shoulders shaking and giving the game away.

“I don’t know why I tried to argue with two ex-assassins about the validity of John Wick.” Kyle walked over to his lovers and held them both in his arms. “Pretty stupid of me.”

“Duh!” Rose managed around her giggles.

It was nice, safe, comfortable even, being cuddled in Kyle’s arms with Rose against his chest. They made for an odd trio. Two people who’d been written off by the very community that had trained them for good and the leader of the White Lantern Corps. Someone who’s such a shining example of good, of the value of life, being with two people who used to kill for money.

They’d faced many obstacles and backlash. Kyle facing many a hero trying to convince him to leave them. Jason’s family sticking their nose in and trying to argue about giving the enemy their identities. The enemy being Slade. Slade, a man who’d broken in and stood over them as they’d slept one too many times during the beginning of their relationship. To the point he ended up with a bullet to the chest and a bill for the cleaning their home required. Jason having to call out his specialist clean-up crew to the suburbs in North Gotham was not a good look for the crime lord.

They fought through. Stronger together than apart. Happy with their life. Content to spend any free time they could get with each other. Poor Kyle often having to use his ring to fly across the globe to join them for a few hours. Rose giving up jobs just to get a few days with her boys uninterrupted. Jason putting his people in charge of patrolling the Alley and divesting himself of any trackers from his family just so he can spend time with them without stalkers.

This. This right here. Standing with his lovers in the kitchen while dinner cooked. It felt…normal. Like they were any other trio in their late twenties relaxing after a day at work.

Once it would have freaked him out. Sent him running or into hiding. Many a relationship failing because his past pushed a fear of commitment. His bullheadedness preventing him from opening up.

He wasn’t so lucky, or maybe he was, when he’d fallen into bed with Kyle, then Rose, then both of them. They were as bullheaded as he was. Refusing to let him run or hide. Accepting his fears and proving them unfounded. Both returning time and time again to show they’d always come back. Faithful to each other and him; open about their feelings and willing to sit through his struggles of opening up.

“Love you.” He said lowly, unwilling to break the calm that had finally fallen over their home. Ella Fitzgerald accompanying the moment in excellent timing.

His partners whispered it back. Just as content with living in that moment. In their safe little bubble. Free from all the pressure and crushing weight that came with their jobs.

Just living as anyone should be able to do. Two dead men and a woman with precognition thanks to meta genes from her nearly invincible father. They made a funny sight.

A funny sight indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I place all blame for this trio on my husband. He is a fool but he’s my fool.


End file.
